


The Dance We Do

by writeonparchment



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentioned I.O.I, Mentioned Wanna One Ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeonparchment/pseuds/writeonparchment
Summary: Jisung, Sungwoon, Daniel and Jaehwan are fed up with the constant, denial dance from their friends.





	The Dance We Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back with fluff this time. This is inspired by Ong turtleneck style today, it just triggered me. As always, English isn't my first language. Almost 2AM here, so I apologized for all the errors, messy typo and wrong grammars. I'll fix it later, I promise! -LW-

"You are wearing the turtleneck, again?" Jisung asks Seongwu who currently styles his short bangs in front of the mirror, "I lost count who many times I saw you wearing that turtleneck."

"Ask the coordi-noona, don't ask me," Seongwu jabs, half annoyed, "They insist that I must wear this turtleneck, I don't fucking know why."

"Of course, you must wear a turtleneck, you moron." Sungwoon says with judging voice, "Or you gonna cause headlines in those news portals tomorrow."

Seongwu looks at Sungwoon, confused, "Why?"

Sungwoon just looks back at Seongwu, blank-faced, "Really? Are you really asking me the reason?"

"Well, I really don't know why! Do you think I didn't try to ask the coordis why I'm the only one wearing this? The venue is crowded, and it feels hot as hell. I'm dying here!" Seongwu fires back at Sungwoon, now scratching his neck because it's itchy.

"So, what was the coordi noona said?" asks Jisung.

"She just said, ‘I'm sorry, Seongwu, I don't have choices, just be careful next time'." Seongwu answers slowly, trying to remember what the coordi said to him a while ago, "She's nice, but she's weird sometimes. I don't understand her."

Daniel chokes on his drink, "Really? She really said that, hyung?", Daniel asks between his cough, "Wow, that means that maybe you have to be _really careful next time_ , hyung."

"And you all said that I'm the dense one," Jaehwan rubs Daniel's back, helping him with his cough, "This hyung right here is the dumbest man alive, I don't fucking know where Minhyun-hyung gets all the patience to deal with him," Jaehwan says flatly, Daniel snickers loudly between his cough.

"That," Daniel says breathlessly, "is what you called LOVE, kid." He continues dramatically, acts like he is the Ted Mosby himself narrating his hyung love life, "It's obvious you like him, hyung. Love him, even? Ever since Sorry-Sorry team back then. My ears are almost bleeding to hear your constant praising and worship for Minhyun-hyung."

Seongwu scowls, "I'm NOT in love with him since Sorry-Sorry, I just like him as a close friend, and it's when the beginning of NEVER team-"

"Bullshit," Jaehwan scoffs, "You almost choke Hyunbin to death when Minhyun-hyung gives him extra attention in dancing and singing. You almost made him cry, hyung! Hyunbin told me back then."

"Well, he ALREADY HAD Jonghyun to deal with him! All of us are suffering at that time."

"You should make this, -whatever dance- you doing to an official label, Ong Seongwu. Don't try to fool us. And don't try to fool yourself." Jisung says.

"He is an absolute fine young man, who boys and girls are willingly worship and die for him. Don't you know how many fellow idols ask for his number from me?" Daniel says seriously, "You'll going to regret this, hyung, if you continue... whatever denial you've been doing."

"He is just so kind, so he always does whatever you tell him to do, being friends but more than friends but not a lover yet, or whatever you name it, hyung. But, once he is tired, and find someone else, you can say goodbye to his affection forever. He is a saint to put up with your craziness."

"You're always cranky and in a bad mood when you're not with him." Daniel jabs.

"Go tell him, hyung. And honestly, Niel, Minhyun-hyung should get cast with us in the shows.” Jaehwan tells Daniel, before whips his head back to look at Seongwu, “I refuse to be your personal pillows just because Minhyun-hyung wasn't there."

 "I refuse to be your personal pillows too," Daniel adds quickly.

Seongwu glares at the two dunderheads, "Do you think I want to cuddle with you, Niel? Your snores are freaking loud, and you sleep like a dead man. And Jae, I cuddle with you because you're comfortable, not because of other reason," Seongwu says, which get a scoff from Jaehwan, "You're not as comfortable as Minhyun, anyway." He adds under his breath, but the two catch it anyway.

Daniel and Jaehwan pretend to gag, "Just tell him, hyung. It will end your suffering," Daniel begs to Seongwu, "AND our suffering too," Jaehwan quips.

"Shut up. At least I have someone who patient enough to deal with my great, blessing existence. He is blessed also to have me in his life! Not like you two pathetic souls who endlessly pinning for someone that won't reciprocate your feelings."

"Hey! Who said she won't reciprocates my feeling? I haven't had the chance to woo her properly. Just so you wait, hyung. I'm gonna scores a date with her, and I don't have to deal with your noisy, gross make-out session in our dorm anymore." Daniel quips confidently.

Red flush painting Seongwu face, "Shut the hell up. You're the noisiest, biggest coward in the universe, Kang Daniel. You have that chance when we filmed Master Key last time, you were even on the same team with her! And yet, you didn't even make a single move to ask her out."

Daniel looks at Seongwu like he is crazy, "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO ASK HER OUT IN FRONT OF THOSE SUNBAENIMS, YOU CRAZY BASTARD. Do I have to ask, _‘Excuse me, Chungha-sshi, I like you a lot? Can I have your number, so I can ask you to go on a date with me?'_ She's gonna slap me in the face," Daniel says defensively.

"No, it should be like this, _‘Excuse me, Chungha-sshi, I know I'm borderline creepy and obsessive but I have this unhealthy addiction and I can't stop watching your videos and performances on Youtube freaking million times and I dream about you every single night and I can think straight every time I see you so can you be a kind human being and took a pity on me and let me take you on a date'._ That is more accurate, I guess." Jaehwan chimes lightly and accepts Seongwu's high five while Jisung and Sungwoon guffaws loudly.

Daniel snorts at Jaehwan, full of disdain, "Oh yeah? Like you have a chance with your unhealthy, painful crush with Kim Sejeong. Wake up, Jae, she is the KIM SEJEONG. THE GREAT ALMIGHTY SEJEONG HERSELF. People call her GOD SEJEONG, for fuck sakes. There's no way in hell she will bats her eyelash at your pathetic, -FUCK, THAT'S HURT!" Daniel whines painfully when Jaehwan slaps his head.

"Well, it's possible." Sungwoon shrugs, stares at Jaehwan when the kid nods aggressively, glad someone took his side, "She's famous for being kind in the show, right? Maybe she will continue her charity and even want to give a little of her precious time and attention to you."

Jaehwan scowls at Sungwoon, when his hyung just grin innocently, "Fuck off, hyung. Now hear me say, I swear to you all that next year I’ll have a duet with her. I'm gonna get her number, and you will cry out with jealousy and drown in your loneliness."

"And how, -tell me, are you going to get her number while you still sit here with these losers?" Seongwu asks, point out to the rest of the members, doesn't even care when Sungwoon and Jisung give him middle fingers.

"Jonghyun-hyung met her at his show filming last week, I already asked him."

"Jonghyun, really? Kim Jonghyun?" Sungwoon asks in disbelief, "Oh kid, how am I supposed to tell you that is not gonna work? That boy is as pure as freakin' holy water, he can't even look at girls in the eyes."

"That's what I'm saying! He is just the nicest man on earth and no girl will say no to him. He said he's gonna help me!"

"Jae, I assure you. He won’t get her number. He is just gonna be a blabbering mess before he even strikes a conversation with her. Even Minhyun is better at flirting than Jonghyun."

"Oh, sure he is." Seongwu winks teasingly at Sungwoon words.

"Ugh, gross." Jisung groans, "Now, go get ready, you lazy asses. We don't have much time, I'm going to check the kids waiting room, see if they already finish their makeup or they just give the staffs a headache,"

"Minhyun-hyung is there, you don't have to be worried," Daniel reminds Jisung.

"I'll come with you!" Seongwu stands up quickly, but Jisung flicks his forehead lightly, "Nope, you're staying here, don't give me another headache,"

Seongwu pouts, "WHY, we have to be separated in two waiting rooms, I don't understand. Is it more convenient and simple for us to be in the same waiting room? And WHY is Minhyun get assigned in the kids' room? Isn't it your job?" Seongwu protest to Jisung.

Jisung sighs, throws his arm in the air, "Can't you see? This is exactly the reason WHY I must assign Minhyun to take care of the kids. If I'm in charge there and let him here, you both are going to be gross all the time and end up making a mess and give me trouble. He is their favourites, and he has the patience as big as the fucking ocean pacific, all the kids listen to him well. I'm too old to deal with their antics."

"You always give in to all their demands, that's why they disrespect you. You always mean to us, why can't you treat them the same way? Why Minhyun always deal with those fuckin' little shits-"

Jisung glares dangerously at him, "Don't call them ‘fuckin little shits', Ong. They're my children."

"You're impossible." Seongwu huffs, "Just let me go with you."

"Nope, I don't want to lose my appetite seeing you both being gross with each other."

"Freakin' Park Jihoon and Park Woojin also being gross all the time, and you didn't do anything!"

"They are playing, Seongwu, and they are not gross like you both. You both are uncontrollable, you scared them. Daehwi almost had trauma when he accidentally walks in when you guys are flirting, and you almost made Jinyoung cry everytime you scold him for trying to ‘steal' Minhyun from you. Grow up, Seongwu, be kind to the kids, and I'll be kind to you, too."

Seongwu nods, admit his lost, "Okay, okay. But can you just let me come with you this time?" Seongwu asks, put his kicked puppy face mode on.

Jisung stares at him pitifully, "That face may work on Minhyun, but not for me. Shut the hell up, and maybe I'll send your love for him. Now be nice, and I will tell what the coordis said to Minhyun also, you so don't have to suffer in turtleneck anymore." Jisung steps closer to the door.

Seongwu looks at Jisung back confusedly, "Why?"

"So, he will be careful next time, silly, and stop give you those bites and marks on your neck," Jisung says simply, waving his hand and close the door.

Seongwu gasps and pulls down his turtleneck, observing himself in the mirror. Damn, those red, fiery marks. Red flush comeback to his face and he try to act cool by arranging his turtleneck, so it covers the evidence in his neck.

He clears his throat, "Well, what the heck are you looking at? Go get your suit! The shows will begin shortly," Seongwu snaps at his friends, who just exchange disbelief stares between three of them (and Seongwu's neck, apparently) and laughing loudly, embarrassing Seongwu.

 

 

"You are wearing the turtleneck, again?" Minhyun whispers to Seongwu ear, causing the latter to close his eyes, trying to concentrate so he won't lose his mind and kiss Minhyun on the spot. Damn Hwang Minhyun, how can he have that much power over him just by saying five words.

"Shut up, this is your fault," Seongwu whispers back to Minhyun carefully, try to act normal in front of those blinding flash of hundred cameras. Patience, Seongwu thinks quietly. Just a couple of photos taken, short interviews and they can go back to waiting rooms.

Minhyun lift his eyebrow, "My fault?"

"If you stop to mess up with me behind the hanger rail of those clothes, or in the dorm, or wherever we are, I won't have this red marks all over my neck. You don't know how freaking dying of heat I am right now wearing these clothes," Seongwu hisses back.

"Ah," Minhyun nods, "So that's the reason. I'm sorry, then."

"Good thing if you understand. Now shut up and act normal, this is so going to appear in our fan taken photos in fan sites."

"Fine. I’ll stop if you want.” Minhyun says finally, “But, you look good with the turtleneck, actually." He looks back at the cameras again, smile beautifully,

Seongwu stutters, "what-"

"But if you don't like it, fine then. Don't worry."

"Minhyun, that's not what I-"

"Act normal, Seongwu. They're watching."

And Seongwu looks back at the cameras, flashing his most charming smile. But, at the corner of his eyes, he can see Minhyun move closer to Guanlin.

He hates it.

 

 

They go back to the dorm nearly midnight, Jisung and Sungwoon almost passed out on the couch, before they drag their body to their own room. Daniel and Jaehwan cuddles and snores softly on the carpet, they don't have enough energy to wash up and move to their own bed.

The five kids are scattered on the couch, exhales and soft breathing heard from their noses. Minhyun, being the mother hen, lift the kids one by one in his arms, help them to wash up, (wash their face and brush their teeth, at least) and bring them to bed.

"Hyung," Guanlin rubs his eyes, "Can I sleep with you tonight? I don't feel well, and it feels so cold to sleep in my bed, the air conditioner is right above me. I don't want to turn it off, or Jihoon-hyung will kill me." He asks timidly.

Minhyun chuckles, "Of course, Guanlin ah, why are you even ask? Jinyoung sleeps in my bed all the time and he never ask my permission." He ruffles Guanlin hair, "Now come wash up before you go to bed, okay? Just sleep in my bed, it's warmer than yours."

Guanlin nods happily, and dash out to the bathroom.

Seongwu, who just watching Minhyun quietly from where he is standing at the door, finally approach him, "Min, you're not going to sleep in my room tonight?"

Minhyun blinks at Seongwu, "Well, you're the one who asks for that, aren't you?"

"That's not what I'd say-"

"Besides, Guanlin asked me to stay with him. He isn't feeling well, I can't leave him alone."

"Minhyun, listen, -wait, are you mad at me? Seriously?"

"No, why would I?" Minhyun answer quickly. It's dark in the dorm, but Seongwo saw the hesitant glint in Minhyun's eyes.

"Listen, if this is what I said before, I'm sorry, but what I'm trying to say is-"

"Enough, Seongwu. Just... just go to bed. We'll talk tomorrow. Guanlin needs me." Minhyun feet are stepping away from Seongwu.

But before he gets too far, his arms are caught by Seongwu, who pulls his body close to him, face close and nose are touching, "Listen to me, dammit." Seongwu takes a deep breath, "What I'm trying to say is, stop messing with me. Stop teasing me, and just-"

"Just what, Ong Seongwu."

"Just kiss me properly," Seongwu says quickly, face red from embarrassment, "Stop this game we play, we know exactly how we feel."

Minhyun just stares at Seongwu blankly.

"Well, you like me, right?" Seongwu asks slowly, hesitantly, "Oh god, don't do this to me. If after all this time you just messing up with me and not taking me seriously I'm gonna die and-"

His breath hitches because Minhyun kisses him behind his ear, softly, invitingly.

"You talk too much," Minhyun soft exhales ghost in his ear, make Seongwu's knees wobble and he tries to reach something, anything to steady himself.

"This is what I want you to stop," Seongwu says, voice hoarse, "Stop this dance we do, and-"

"And just what, Ong Seong-"

Seongwu cuts Minhyun with a soft kiss, hesitant at first. But after knowing the freakingly sweet taste that is Minhyun’s lips, Seongwu hands wander to Minhyun nape, and deepen their kiss. Seongwu slowly feels a subtle smile on his lips, Minhyun chuckles softly against his lips.

"So, this is what you want?"

Seongwu broke the kiss, but keep their forehead close, "Yes, this is what I want."

Minhyun smiles, "Good thing you said it, then. I want this too."

Seongwu grins widely, so pretty, so beautiful, "Come on, I'm sleepy." He pulls Minhyun arms to his room.

Minhyun stops, "Seong, I'm sleeping with Guanlin."

Seongwu stares at Minhyun in disbelief, "You ditched me for Guanlin?"

"Oh Lord," Minhyun sighs, "He is sick, Seongwu. Stop being a baby and go to sleep in your room."

Seongwu pouts, "Fine, but can I have a goodnight kiss?"

"Sure," Minhyun smirks and leans closer, touch Seongwu's cheeks when the latter closed his eyes. Their lips are so close, their breaths are mingling, but Seongwu feels soft pecks on his forehead instead.

Seongwu whines, but Minhyun cuts him off, "Go to bed, and we'll talk tomorrow, boyfriend." And with that, Minhyun step out from Seongwu's hold and pads softly to his room, searching for the maknae.

Seongwu shakes his head, stares at Minhyun's door fondly, smiles giddily while softly touching his forehead, right where Minhyun drops the light kiss.

"Fine, we'll talk tomorrow, boyfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Sorry for such a mess, (once again, I don't have a talent in writing, honestly). Thank you for reading. You're more than welcome to left critics, comments, kudos or whatever below, and kindly tell me what you like and what should I improve. I hope I can share the excitement with you all! -LW-


End file.
